


All Good, Sirs

by onelovewonderwoman



Series: SPN Smutty Times [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Doggy Style, Dom!Dean Winchester, Dom!Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Love, Making Love, Multi, Name Calling, Rough fucking, Sir Kink, Size Kink, Threesome, sub!Reader, sub!you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelovewonderwoman/pseuds/onelovewonderwoman
Summary: Dean's always had a thing for Sammy's girl. What happens when the couple decides to let him in on one of their kinky nights?





	All Good, Sirs

**Author's Note:**

> First smut, really :)). Enjoy!

There was once a time, when you had first met the Winchester brothers on a salt and burn case that you’d almost had locked down, that you believed Sam to be the most gentle man you’d ever met (when it didn’t come to the things that go bump in the night), despite his outer appearance of a 6’4 ft. tall, broad shouldered, muscled, handsome man.  _ “A gentle giant, in  _ **_every_ ** _ sense,”  _ you’d thought. 

 

**Oh, how you were wrong.** It wasn’t long after your meeting with the Winchesters that the two of you realized just how much you clicked. Really, you did with Dean as well, but your attention always turned to Sam; the more welcoming, warmer brother (Dean had a strange tendency to push you away, despite having spent a while with you). Having realized that you all had some way to relate to each other, finding out just how similar your lives had turned for the good of the lives of others, having experienced the same type of losses: you and Sam turned to each other for comfort. 

 

That comfort turned into a slow burn type love, both of you reluctant to really face your feelings and start a relationship because of… well, hunting. Everything and everyone was bound to be lost at some point, but that was the exact same thing you had told Sam when you insisted that the two of you let go of the tiptoeing around each other. “Life’s too short, Sam,” is what you had told him, “After everything, we deserve to love each other. Even if it’s just for today, or months from now.”

 

Going back to the, “ **Oh, how you were wrong** ,” (which was probably stated too early on, because that was still gentle giant Sam) Sam was a different man, completely and utterly, when it came to things in the bedroom. Of course, your first time together had consisted of Sam tiptoeing around you, keeping it vanilla. That is, until you’d found some very,  _ very _ , interesting taps open on his laptop which he’d forgotten to close before he lended it to you. There were a numerous amount of videos of the kinkiest BDSM shit you had ever seen; there’s really no other way to say it. 

 

Never had you thought that your Sammy, your gentle giant, would ever be interested in something like that.

 

You’d be lying if you said it didn’t spark your interest. Because of that, a good amount of videos later and Dean heading out for a beer run, you were confronting Sam on it in the bunker kitchen, where he’d ceremoniously choked on his water when you’d brought it up. 

 

Of course there had been hesitation on Sam’s part when you said you’d wanted to try it out, not just for him, but for you as well. You were so much smaller than him (as most are, again,  _ 6’4 ft. tall _ ), a bit younger, and from what he’s gathered as your boyfriend, at the time, of five months, more inexperienced. 

 

He told you he was scared of hurting you, you had winked and told him you hoped so, only to state after that you trust him not go beyond any limits you have. He’s still a big pile of mush, especially, when it comes to you. 

 

The both of you tested the waters from then on out. Starting light spankings, bondage (only by restraining your wrists), and a hand to your throat, Sam insisting that he would put no pressure until he knew you were ready. You trusted him through the whole thing. 

 

A month or so later, his new name was Sir. You were his little girl, never cumming without his, and only ever his, permission. Getting punished in the most painfully pleasurable way when you disobeyed any of his rules. He’d introduced a plethora of toys that ranged from paddles to anal plugs, the prettiest kind. He’d taken your anal virginity a while in. 

 

His favourite thing to do, although he enjoyed taking you right to the edge over and over again, was send you into orgasm after orgasm. Sam enjoyed every moment you tried to pull away but couldn’t, either because of his strong grip or the bonds that kept you in your place, your cries for him to stop although you never really wanted him to due to the lack of your safe word, and he especially loved the moment you became the most pathetic mess he’d ever seen, whimpered, tears slipping from your beautiful eyes in pleasure as nothing but gibberish slipped from your mouth. 

 

God, you loved Sam, but there’s were times like that where you dared to think you loved Sir more. 

 

The two of you had tried so many things together, him introducing you to most. You’d become a bunch of things. It wasn’t until one night in the bunker that you realized you’d become a sort of voyeurist as well. 

 

You’d been coming home to the bunker the night before, taking your turn for a beer a run and all, when you’d walked in on the brothers, seemingly having a heated discussion.

 

“Dean, we’ve been over this,” Sam tried again with the elder, “She falls in love with whoever she falls in love with. It’s her choice, I’m not sorry for that. Don’t go around acting all sore because of it.”

 

Dean scoffed at him and uncrossed his arms from his chest, “What if the girl you loved had been ripped away from you and you have to listen to your  _ brother  _ bang-,” 

 

He cut himself off when he saw you lingering at the kitchen door, finding your eyes wide with concern. You had the slightest inkling of knowledge about what this’ all about, only hoping that wasn’t the case. You didn’t want to be the cause for another rift between them. 

 

Dean inhaled before turning his attention back to his younger brother, tearing his eyes from yours in the process, “Just keep it down, alright?”

 

He left through the other door, leaving Sam with his back still facing you. 

 

“Sammy?” you asked quietly, unsure how to approach the situation. He immediately turned to face you, eyes widening as he realized you were there. 

 

“Hey,” he breathed, “Hey, baby, how long- how long have you been standing there?”

 

You walked in, bag hanging in your hand, “Not long,” you walked past your boyfriend, setting the bag on the counter before turning back around, leaning back onto the counter and looking at Sam, who was steadily avoiding your eyes, before letting out a short laugh, attempting to lighten the mood, you said, “So who was the girl you stole from Dean?”

 

Sam’s eyes finally shot to yours, filled with what looked like regret and sadness, “Y/N…,”

 

“I know, Sam,” you whispered, “I know.”

 

He gulped, “We both… we both really liked you at the time, Y/N. We loved you, and we didn’t want to make you feel like you needed to choose between us, so we just let you fall for whichever one of us you wanted to, if you were to fall for one of us,” he breathed a laugh, “Which you did.”

 

You crossed your arms over your chest, your expression unsure and worried, sending Sam spiraling into a panic. He moved forward and wrapped to large hands around your arms, body curling a bit to try and meet you downcast eyes, “But, baby, don’t think for a second I don’t love you. Please, believe me when I say that it wasn’t some stupid competition between Dean and me. I…,  _ we _ , care about you too much for that.”

 

You looked up at him with you eyes wide before a small smile played on your lips, “Sammy, I know that, trust me. You’ve done more than enough to show me how much you love me,” you pulled his hands away from your arms before wrapped yours around his waist and settling your head on his chest, his arms then came around to trap you in a hug with his broad shoulders and overall largeness hulking you, making you seem like a meer child, you spoke from there, “I just feel bad now. When we told him we were together, all those times we kissed in front of him, the honeymoon phase…, all

the times he could hear us,  _ you know _ . We put him through all that. Sammy, he doesn’t deserve that.”

 

“I know, baby, I know.”

 

—————————————-

 

It was the next morning, when you were straightening out the sheets of yours and Sam’s bed as he was buttoning up his usual flannel, that he spoke sentences that had your mind reeling. 

 

You mouth opened and closed, trying to find words, “Sammy, you’re kidding me.”

 

He shrugged before biting his lip with an unsure look, releasing it to speak, “I mean, would it be so bad?” his hands dropped from the flannel he’d then finished buttoning up as you nodded you head as though you were stating the obvious, “Look, obviously I’m not gonna suggest anything to him until I have your go, but you can’t tell me that you never felt anything for him before, Y/N. I know we’re together, and happy at that, but before you were kind of playing for both of us.”

 

You opened your mouth, almost looking as though you took offence to that, “No…,” Sam gave you a stern look, “Okay, maybe. But I’m with you now, I’m in love with you. Won’t doing stuff with Dean just become confusing? He’s your own brother too, Sammy! Also, it just seems cruel. I feel like if I was given a chance to have a night with you, knowing I never could again, I wouldn’t do it ‘cause I wouldn’t want to be around you all the time without screwing your brains out again.  _ And _ -,”

 

“Y/N,” Sam cut you off, grabbing your shoulders and shaking you lightly, a small smile on and little laugh almost escaping his lips at you blabbering, “Again, won’t say anything unless I have your go.”

 

He released you from his light grip, “It’s whatever’s cool with you, baby.”

 

You leaned you up, grabbing his flannel collar to drag him down some due to his height, and planted a loving peck on his lips. 

 

—————————————

 

The two of you walked into the kitchen, to be greeted by Dean nursing a cup of fresh coffee. His eyes darted to yours, making the briefest of contact, before looking else wear. 

 

A tight smile played on your lips as you moved forward, past the counter where he’d been standing, “‘Morning, Dean.”

 

His eyes trailed you as you walked past on the other side of the counter, watching you reach for a pan (presumably to make some eggs like every other morning). He couldn’t help but admire the way you walked, your body even dwarfed by a pair of leggings and his brother large flannel so beautiful to him, like he always did, but this time it was less discrete due to the tension in the air. His trance was interrupted by Sam clearing his throat. Dean looked away, uttering a late “‘Morning,” in turn for yours. 

 

He raised his cup to his lips, feeling his brother’s eyes linger on him for a little while. He had no doubt Sam had either told you about everything, or you figured it out all on your own. You’re a smart girl, it’s something he loved about you. You pieced things together quickly, both a blessing and a curse. That was also something he had no doubt Sam thought of it too. 

 

You were no idiot to the tension in the room, to Dean’s gaze, and to Sam’s reason for clearing his throat (which contradicted his whole proposition just a few minutes earlier, but who could blame him, really?). 

 

The tension became too much, however, for Dean, as he said something about going to search for hunts and heading for the bunker library. 

 

It was only you and Sam once more. You took out the carton of eggs and set them on the counter, stopping there for a few seconds, Sam too caught up in his own mind to notice. You breathed in before you spoke, “Sammy,” his head turned to you from his seat at the table, “Go.”

 

**_“I’m not gonna suggest anything to him until I have your go,”_ **

 

His eyes widened and he stood to make his way over to you, “Y/N, are you sure?”

 

His hands rested on you waist and yours reached up to his biceps, “Yeah,” you inhaled and your voice shook when you spoke again, both from nervousness and an unexpected excitement, “I just… are we…-,”

 

You saw Sam smirk a little as he looked down at you, “Do you still call me Sir and play by the rules?” 

 

You blushed, despite having done so a million times about now. You guessed the prospect of actually doing it in front of Dean (actually, meaning that there’s a more than less likely chance he’s already heard you call Sam that through the walls of the bunker) made you a bit scared of what he would thing. 

 

“I’d think so. It’s what’s most natural, right?” The question from Sam was genuine and not some foreplay type stuff. 

 

“Yeah,” you nodded your head, “It is.”

 

Sam gave you a smile and landed a kiss on your forehead before shuffling past you to get started on the forgotten eggs. 

 

You shook your head lightly and laughed silently to yourself. Any doubt about being scared in front of Dean immediately vanished. You should know better. Sammy,  _ Sir _ , always made sure, no matter how much of a bad girl you were on any day, that you were safe and comfortable doing anything you do and he does to you. This was no different. 

 

——————————-

 

As if turns, Sam had let Dean know fairly quickly what the two of you were proposing. You weren’t there when Sam talked to him, preferring to leave it to the brothers to sort out, but you knew from the small glances Dean gave you during the day. They were more than usual, almost as if they were challenging you to say something, anything, about what’s to come. You, yourself, didn’t even know when the handsome men were planning on having the threes-,  _ “God, it just feels weird to call it that,”  _ you thought to yourself. 

 

You knew though, surely, tonight couldn’t be the night. You knew how Sam liked to surprise you at times, and this felt no different. But you thought again, as night fell over the bunker and you were facing your bed, unbuttoning Sam’s flannel when a figure loomed over you and brushed your hands away from the buttons softly before undoing them like you were before.  _ “Of course Sam would pick the night you saw as too predictable and thought that really wouldn’t be the night. It’s the perfect surprise,”  _ you thought again.

 

You closed your eyes as the last few buttons fell open and the flannel slipped away from you shoulders, falling to your feet. It was when his lips pressed against your neck when you realized it wasn’t Sam. 

 

Your eyes snapped open but your head turned slowly, not wanting to break the calmness in the room. You just barely heard the door of your room shut while Dean’s hands came up to hold your hips and continue to press soft kisses down you neck to your shoulder. You leaned your head back and closed your eyes once more, enjoying the softness of his touch, despite his rough exterior, and the few nips and sucks and he left across your neck. 

 

“Dean…,” 

 

It was when you gave a light moan of his name that his hands tightened around your hips and he let out a territorial growl. Suddenly, he pull you back against him, his crotch grinding against your ass, letting you feel just how hard he was for you. 

 

“Easy there, Dean,” Sam’s voice made your head shoot up and pull away from Dean to look at him, all out of instinct, feeling as though you did something wrong. 

 

Sam’s eyes trailed over your flushed body, only sporting a bra and leggings. He walked to you, not stopping until his body barely touched yours and raised his hand to cradle your cheek, “You look so beautiful like this, already all flushed from nothing.”

 

You looked up into his eyes, mesmerized by his orbs. Their colour had never been something you could determine, they were just beautiful. You spoke quietly to him, “Thank you, Sir.”

 

You heard Dean take in a breath at your words, making you look back at him only to have Sam drag you back to his eyes by your cheek. He said with a stern look, “I didn’t say to look away, Y/N.”

 

You whispered, “I’m sorry, Sir.”

 

Surely, again, Dean made a sound. This time he groaned and spoke up, “Come on, Sammy, look at her.”

 

Sam didn’t break his eye contact with you, letting it stay as intense as ever, “I know. Trust me, I know,” he let his hand fall from your cheek and trail down your neck, brushing away any hairs and leaving it exposed to him and Dean, his hand still not stopping until it made its way to your back, stopping at your bra and undoing it with ease, with you letting it simply fall like always, “Dean, I don’t think she needs her pants, do you, baby?”

 

“No, Sir,” you still looked into his eyes. He hadn’t given you permission to look away yet, not even as Dean stalked behind you, hooking his thumbs over your pants to pull them down. Your underwear went with them. 

 

There, you stood bear in front of both men, not daring to look away from Sam. You wanted to be his good little girl, especially tonight of all nights. 

 

Sam, however, moved his head up, you assumed, to silently talk to his brother. They had a way of communicating like that; worked well when hunting. You kept your eyes at the same level as before. 

 

His eyes came back to you as he licked his lips and you heard Dean shuffle only a bit behind you, “Why don’t you turn around for Dean,” and you did, giving a small “Yes, Sir,” in the process. You found Dean on his knees. He hand reached out to your ankle, rubbing it as though he was asking if you were okay. You smiled small at him to show that everything was as fine as it ever could be. 

 

From there, his hand trailed up from your ankle to your thigh, stopping to grip there. His head came forward and he planted a kiss on it, dangerously close to your most intimate part. Slowly, but surely, he began to kiss everywhere except where you needed him the most, the ache in your core from being surrounded by two of the most handsome men to ever walk the earth amplifying quickly, as he lifted your leg at the same pace, only stopping the teasing when he had your leg strung over his broad shoulder. 

 

You felt Sam’s body press against your back, his cock straining against his now too tight jeans, rubbing against your ass. His arms encircled your waist to make sure you stayed balanced, not that you needed it now but surely later. Just as Dean’s mouth was about to meet your womanhood, Sam’s voice stopped him, “Don’t you think you should ask Dean to make you feel good, little girl? Don’t you think you should beg?”

 

That made Dean crane his neck to look up at you, allowing you to see the small smirk play on his lips as your eyes connected, he spoke, “I think she should.”

 

It shocked you to see how quickly Dean got into it, but got over fast, wanting nothing more than to have him. 

 

“Please, Dean,” you felt Sam’s arms tighten around you and Dean’s drip on your thigh get do the same, “Please, I want it.”

 

Sam smirked and he bit her ear lightly before speaking into it, still loud enough for Dean to hear, “Well, what do you want, baby? He doesn’t know, your gonna have to tell him.”

 

“Please, Dean, I-,” you whimpered and leaned your head back against Sam shoulder, “I want you to-,” 

 

You were cut off by Sam grasping you by the chin and force you head back down to look at Dean, his mouth against your ear, “The rules still apply with him, Y/N. Look him in the eyes when you beg.”

 

His actions and words spoken rough sent a new jolt of arousal to your core. It made you feel like maybe you should misbehave tonight. They’d both punish you good. 

 

“Please, Dean. I want your mouth on me, I want you to make me cum. Please,” you whispered to him. 

 

He clicked his tongue, “Where do you want my mouth, Y/N?” 

 

You whined, lowering your head to your chest before going back up, he spoke in the process, “I won’t know unless you tell me. It’s like Sammy said, sweetheart.”

 

You sucked in a breath, “On my pussy.”

 

“Yeah?” Dean adjusted your leg, pulling his body closer to you and letting his head move closer, planting a soft kiss on your swollen clit, “You want my mouth on this pretty little pussy?” 

 

You nodded desperately, leaning your head to the side to welcome the kisses Sam had begun to trail down your neck. 

 

Then he started up on you. He was slow, taking his time teasing you, unlike his brother, who always had you screaming from the start only to pull away and draw you to that edge over and over again. 

 

He started avoiding your bundle of nerves, giving you small kitten licks, kissing the lips on your cunt, and dipping his tongue you into ever so often. Your eyes fluttered open and shut, simply enjoying the light pleasure the older brother was giving you. 

 

You felt Sam’s hand trail down your stomach, though, and Dean pulled away. You whined, only for Sam’s hand to stop its trail and give you a sharp spank to your thigh. You opened your eyes completely and turned your head to look as Sam, his face stern, making you feel smaller than you already were between them and speak quiet, “I’m sorry for whining, Sir.”

 

You felt Sam’s hand rub over the spot he hit lightly to assure you were okay, and with a nod your head, you turned back to face Dean, who’s chin was glistening a bit, making you blush, and Sam’s hand started up again. 

 

His finger met with your clit, making you jolt in surprise. He dragged it down, coating his finger in your juices before it nudged against your hole. You let out a moan when eased inside, slowly beginning to fuck you with it. You watch as Dean moved forward again, this time placing his mouth directly on your clit sucked. The intensity of it made you want to squeeze your legs together, but he held them both in place. 

 

The fact that the two men were working together to make you fall apart had almost made you cum without the permission you needed. You leaned your head back and felt Sam’s breathing in your ear as he added a second finger, fucking you with more vigor as Dean sucked your clit harder. You cried out, “Sir,” you took a breath as your back arched, attempting to pull away from Dean’s brutal attack on your bundle of nerves before you got into trouble with Sam, “Sir, please,” you whispered and turned your neck to look at him, one hand in Dean’s hair and the other moved up to hold onto Sam’s neck, “Please can I cum, Sir?”

 

“I don’t know,” he laughed, torturing you, “Do you think we should let her cum, Dean?”

 

Dean, enthusiastically eating you out like a starving man, didn’t bother to stop when Sam asked the question. He simply let go of your leg over his shoulder and gave a thumbs up. Both you and Sam laughed, yours turning into a moan in between. 

 

“You saw him, baby,” his fingers sped up and he gave you a kiss on the lips, your hand entangling itself in his locks, “Cum for us,  _ now _ .”

 

Like your body was his toy, you immediately did as he told you, cumming,  _ hard _ . You cried out, pleasure over taking every cell of your body,  _ “And they aren’t even undressed yet,” _

 

You felt Sam remove his fingers, but Dean’s mouth was still going. You looked at Sam again, “I don’t- I don’t- I wanna cum again with one of you in me, Sir.”

 

He kissed you to tell you he understood, and he really did, as he slapped his brother upside in the head while the two of you were kissing. 

 

You pulled away from Sam only to see an annoyed Dean looking up at Sam and said, “Bitch,”

 

“Jerk,”

 

You huffed a laugh, caught in a daze from the intensity of your orgasm. Dean released his hold on your legs and set you down completely, Sam still holding you knowing that if he let go, there’d be no way you could stay up on your own.

 

Sam reach underneath you to lift you up bridal style, gently laying you down on the bed before pressing a sweet kiss your lips before moving away completely. You heard both men shuffling around for a bit before you felt a body, Dean’s, move over you now naked, his cock hard and heavy against your thigh.

 

In the few moments it took for Dean to spread you wide for him, giving him an even better view of your sex and positioning himself between your thighs, you caught a glimpse of his manhood. He was just as well endowed as his brother. He wasn’t as long as Sam, but then again Sam’s length was nearly unimaginable, but he had quite a bit of girth on him. You imagined you wouldn’t be able to connect your thumb and index finger if you wrapped your hand around him. 

 

His hand came around his cock, guiding it to your hole and nudging it just slightly, groaning, he said, “God, your pussy is the best I’ve ever tasted, sweetheart.”

 

You whimpered, arching your back and attempting to push down onto his cock but his grip on your hips was too tight. A swat was delivered to your thigh and you looked over to see Sam in all his naked glory, staring down at you. His hand went up to grip your hair and pulled you back by it, leaving your neck completely exposed, he spoke lowly, “Dean gave you a compliment, baby. What do you say?”

 

You wriggled some more while speaking desperately, almost childlike, “Thank you, Dean!”

 

Dean chuckled at your eagerness, “Your welcome, baby,” his hand reached up to your neck, slowly wrapping around it, “This okay?”

 

You stared up at him with pure lust in your eyes, practically forgetting which man this was, “Green, Sir,”

 

Sam laughed, “I’ll let that one go,” his grip on your hair loosening and became a soft caress on your head, “It means she’s fine, Dean. Nothing she hasn’t done before.”

 

Dean’s thumb rubbed across your neck as he pressed himself into you, stopping when only his tip was in your wet heat. He placed his forearm beside you head, leaning himself on it and looming over your smaller figure, “You want me to fuck you, sweetheart? You want me to fuck your perfect little cunt?”

 

You closed your eyes, your cunt clenching around nothing at his words, and nodded your head. Sam’s grip on your hair tightened once again and pulled you back, demanding, “Use your words, Y/N.”

 

“Yes,” you breathed, “Yes, please fuck me, Dean. Fuck me, hard.”

 

At your words, he began easing into you, letting you adjust to the unfamiliar girth he possessed. He watch your face as you accepted him into your body, taking the time to make sure he had every moment carved into his mind forever. He wanted to tell you how tight you were, how much of a good girl you were, but he couldn’t. It was your first time together. He had to let you know just how truly amazing you are through this. It’s the only chance he’ll have. He murmured to you, “You’re so beautiful, Y/N.”

 

You opened your eyes when he came to a hilt, connecting with his magnificently green ones when the rolling of his hips had turned into slow, hard thrusts. Every time you attempted to look down, to see what he look like driving into you at the slow pace, he lead your head back up using the hand on your throat. He told you he want you to look at him, he wanted to look you in the eye when he fucked you… you could barely think then, but future you will truly understand it was his attempt at making love to you in those circumstances. 

 

It wasn’t until your moans had turned to whimpers that he realized his slow thrusts were driving you to the brink of insanity, wanting more than just that. 

 

The man stopped his thrusts, resting deep inside you. He released your throat and lifted himself away from you quivering body before bringing your leg up and over his shoulder. Before he began thrusting, he watch as Sam loomed over you and guided your mouth to his dick. He kept watching. 

 

You were quick to take Sam into your mouth, taking only just the tip and began to suck lightly before pulling away to ask Sam,  _ Sir _ , for permission. That’s when Dean began thrusting again. His hands gripping your hips as he pulled you so that your ass was laid on his knees and he watched you from above. This time, he hit you deeper with the angle he had, he hit you harder. Just like you’d asked. 

 

Your mouth formed an O as you took it silently before you turned your attention back to Sam who was looking down at you with a smirk on his face, gasping in air before you spoke with a shaky voice, “S-Sir-,” you interrupted yourself with a whimper when Dean’s thrust slowly sped up, making your walls clench around him and him utter a “God damn,” 

 

Sam leant down to plant a hot kiss to your mouth, his lip snarling before he bit your bottom lip. He pulled away and trailed his eyes over your face, watching as it twisted with pleasure. There were times you looked like you were in pain, but he knew that’s just when it got too good for you to handle. His eyes moved from your face, down your body, to where Dean was pounding himself into you, the sound of skin slapping against skin bruising. You’d be sore after this, especially after Sam got his share. 

 

Sam’s eyes went back up to you, chuckling at your little whimpers. You weren’t the loud type. Sam liked that, because instead you were the whimpering type. He loved it. He cradled your cheek and turned your head to him, “Enjoying ourselves are we?”

 

Then, you remembered your previous question you had for the tall man, “Sir, can-can I please touch you?”

 

He put his lips back onto yours for a moment, only for you to moan into it and for him to swallow it with pleasure when Dean gave a particularly hard thrust, reaching out to play with your sensitive nipples. Sam pulled back, granting you the permission you needed, “Of course you can, baby girl.”

 

Sam lifted himself back up, only for you to grasp the base of his dick, your hand dwarfed by it, and guide him back into your mouth. You took as much as you could, stroking any part you could with you hand. You could feel him practically resisting the urge to fuck your throat hard, like he taught you to take it, because of the fucking Dean was giving you in the same moment. Part of you was glad, another wished he’d do it. 

 

“Jeez,” Dean panted, growling his words at the same time as he came closer to his climax, “You’re so fucking tight.”

 

You whined around Sam’s cock, taking in the moans and grunts that came from both men, feeling his thrusts slow and become harder, making you clench around Dean, so close to your finish. You couldn’t though, not without  _ Sir’s _ permission. 

 

Your sudden cry was muffled by Sam when Dean’s thumb came down to rub your clit, making you feel even tighter around him. 

 

“Shit, Y/N,” he watched you suck his brother off happily, taking everything the two of them had to give you, “You wanna cum with me, baby?”

 

Tears welled in your eyes as you attempted to nod, Sam still deep in your throat.  _ “I need to ask, Dean,”  _ you thought to yourself. Surely, you tapped Sam’s hip, something you used to let him know if you needed him to stop, and he immediately pulled away. 

 

“Hey,” Sam took himself off the bed and kneeled beside it, care and worry laced in his voice as he cupped your cheek to brush away the tear that slipped out of your eye when he spoke, “Is everything okay?”

 

You only mewled, looking at Dean as he continued his hard thrusts into you, shaking your body and almost the entire bed as he focused on getting the both of you to your peaks. 

 

“Hey,” Sam put your attention back to him, “Do you need Dean to stop?”

 

You took a shaky breath, trying to speak but all of it came out shaky due to Dean, “Can I c-cum, Sir?”

 

He gave a sigh of relief and breathed a laugh before trailing his hand to your breasts, rolling and tugging at one when he said, “No, I don’t think so,” you cried out protest only to be silenced by the stern look he gave you before turning to his brother, “And Dean,”

 

The elder looked away from where he was watching himself drive into you, enjoying the view a little too much, and look at his brother with his eyebrows furrowed and his thrusts stuttering, “What?”

 

Sam gave a brief smile before stating seriously, “I only get to cum in her, remember?”

 

Dean breathed him heavily, remembering their conversation earlier, and replied with a curt, “Yeah,” before hardening his thrusts again, this time going faster than before. Pistoning his hips in and out of you, he chased his own orgasm, leaving your clit untouched as he didn’t want to torture you any more with trying not to cum. He loomed over you like before, watching you face properly for the last time before he pulled out. 

 

Stroking his cock, he came, painting your stomach with white stripes while watching you whimper in dissatisfaction. 

 

Your legs came up to together as you rolled onto your side, clenching your thighs together to try and soothe the ache between them. Your whimper for Sam came out more pathetic than you’d rather, “Sir, please,” you were so desperate that even in your state of horniness, legs feeling like jello, you got onto your knees and crawled to where Sam had then been standing next to the bed and threw your arms around his neck to hoist yourself up and close to his face before whispering desperately to him, “Please, please, please, Sir. Please, make me cum. I’ll do anything. I wanna be your good little girl.”

 

His hands came up to rest behind the small of your back, holding you to him. You felt his cock against your stomach and bit your lip thinking about how bad you wanted him to make you cum with it. He pulled you impossibly closer, Dean still intently watching the scene unravel in front of him, and spoke quietly to you, “You have been, baby. You been such a good girl for the  _ both _ of us. You’re gonna cum, baby, just when I say so.”

 

He didn’t leave you any room to whine or protest when he suddenly manhandled you onto the bed, settling you on your hands and knees, pushing you down and lifting your ass up to expose you completely to him as he settled in behind you. 

 

Gliding his cock over your puffy lips, he gathered your juices onto him. He nudged your hole, teasing you by going in an inch and pulling back out, doing it for a while. If he was being truthful, he enjoyed to look Dean gave while he was watching the two of you together. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a tad bit jealous, watching the two of you together. It didn’t matter, though. He was gonna reclaim you then, and he was gonna make sure Dean knew that he did. 

 

His tip was back in you when he leant over your figure, his face stopping next to yours as he spoke into your hair after he planted a kiss on it, “You said you wanted Dean to fuck you hard, yeah?” you nodded and whimpered, attempting to grind back onto Sam, but his grip was like steele, he continued, “You tell him you’ve been fucked harder, though? Huh, Y/N?”

 

Sam pulled back out, only to slam into her with a force that almost knocked her hips down if it hadn’t been for he willingness to get fucked. Sam’s eyes connected with Dean’s when he said, “You ever tell him about the time I almost broke you,” he smirked and moved to your ear, breathing against it when he said, “And how you loved,” he slammed into you and you cried out to him, “every,” he slammed into you again, you could feel him everywhere, “fucking,” he slammed into you so hard this time, you fell over, crying out again only to be muffled by the sheets before being dragged back up, “second,” it was rare that you screamed, but you did when he slammed into you again, tears falling as you looked up to be met with Dean’s eyes on you, his cock hardening once more as he watched you get wrecked by his brother. He watched you get wrecked to easily. 

 

“Look at him, baby girl,” Sam kept his thrusts hard, gasping when good felt his hand use your hair as leverage to pull your head up, “Tell him how good it feels. Tell him how good it feels when his little brother fucks you like this.”

 

More tears of pleasure escaped your eyes as you looked into Dean’s. Your breathing was shaky, “Dean, it feels so good,” you whimpered, you voice cracking when you felt yourself clench around Sam again, his thrusts and words play Dean’s intense gaze making you crazy, “God, Sir fucks me so good.”

 

You were looking up at the ceiling, almost as though you were talking to God, too fucked out to even think rationally by that point. 

 

You sobbed a cry, “Sir, please let me cum. Please!”

 

Sam let his body engulf yours again, “Shh,” he cooed gently into your ear as more tears escaped you, his thrusts showing no sign of wavering, “It’ll be okay, baby, just a bit longer,” He wanted to cum with you, “Keep looking at Dean, sweetie. I think he needs it.”

 

He wasn’t wrong. Dean was red and throbbing again, stroking himself, to what he thought should be a sick scene of his brother fucking, but instead was of the woman he loved getting fucked in every way she loved. He was close, still a bit sensitive from earlier. 

 

You cried out again, but this time for Dean, looking him in the eye. It was then that he came. It was then that Sam told you to cum and you did, convulsing around him as he fucked you through it. It was right after that, that he painted your walls with his cum, your cunt milking him for every last drop. 

 

It wasn’t until a few minutes later, when Sam finally pulled out of you, tucking you into the bed and pulling on some boxers while Dean did the same with jeans, that he spoke up, “I think it’s safe to say we both a little jealous there, but…,”

 

His younger brother finished for him, looking between the two of you, your gaze exceptionally dazed and tired as you tried to keep your eyes open from the post-bliss, “We should probably do this again.”

 

You let out a sudden laugh at the words, making both men look at you in both concern and amusement. You stuck your arm up, giving a thumbs up as you smiled stupidly, “If I’m getting double the fuck, and like this, I’m all good Sirs.”


End file.
